


Come Back, I Still Need You

by sugamama_koshi



Series: Hold On [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Suicide, enjoy or whatever, not sorry, please be careful if you read this, shit's sad, sorry - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_koshi/pseuds/sugamama_koshi
Summary: After the war, Harry Potter couldn't take it anymore. After ending his own life, his friends and family go through the awful stages of grief, some more than others. This has no summary that I could come up with and that was the best I got.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Hold On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789474
Kudos: 25





	1. When It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful about reading this. It has a detailed look at suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful reading this, Loves. It has detailed information of suicide.

Harry continued writing, the quill scratching against the parchment. Another teardrop fell onto the yellow paper.

_And to my love, Draco I'm so sorry, darling I love you more than words can describe. Please, move on. Promise me that you will be happy. Go find a boy who makes you feel better than I ever did. Harry Potter_

He got up from the red, soft chair he was sitting in and picked up the paper, tucking it into the pocket of his jacket, walking out of Gryffindor Common Room, and towards the Astronomy Tower.

**SUICIDE AHEAD! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!**

He claimed the stairs, slower than usual. He took in everything. Finally, he reached the top. He opened the oak door leading him to the opening of the tower. He closed the door behind him, sighing. His breath caught in his throat as he heard Ron's voice as the freckled boy walked up the stairs. The raven quickly ran and locked the door.

When Ron heard the door lock he immediately ran to it. He had seen Harry walk up here. Harry had tried to take his own life only one other time.

"No," Ron banged on the door. "Harry! Harry, please let me in!" He heard Harry sigh. "I'm so sorry, Ron," Harry walked to the edge and Ron was able to bust the door open just in time to see his best mate jump to his death.

"No!" He screamed as he ran down the stairs, running to the courtyard that he knew Harry's dead body would lay. He caught the attention of Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and McGonagall as he ran, screaming the word 'NO' over and over again at the top of his lungs and they began to run with him.

He burst through the doors, collapsing on the ground when he saw the boy's dead body on the ground. And he sobbed. Draco ran over to his body, Hermione not far behind him.

"No! Harry! No!" His voice broke as he continued yelling. He fell onto Harry's body, gripping the lapels of Harry's jacket for dear life, laying his head on the boy's chest, begging to Merlin to hear even a faint heartbeat. Hermione rubbed circles on Ron's back as the boy cried, her back shaking with her silent sobs.

Professor McGonagall broke through the crowd that was forming, tears running down her pale face. Harry was taken to the hospital wing. And at 2:21 am on a rainy Tuesday morning, the Wizarding World lost their golden boy.


	2. Breakfast

"Harry P-Potter took his life late last night, please have respect for his loved ones. The funeral will be held on Tuesday. Everyone is allowed to come," McGonagall stepped down from the podium.

No one moved, or spoke, or ate, or breathed.

"Come again?" Cho Chang's voice broke through the silence.

"Do NOT make me repeat what I just had to say."

Hermione, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Neville, Blaise, Ginny, and Luna were all gathered at Gryffindor table. You didn't have to look close enough to see one empty seat in the group.

It was Harry's.

Hermione didn't have a book in her hand.

Ron wasn't eating.

Draco wasn't leaning onto Harry's shoulder.

Pansy wasn't making jokes with Harry.

Blaise wasn't laughing at their jokes.

Ginny wasn't defending herself saying that _'yes I can do a 360 on a broomstick'._

Luna wasn't rubbing her back to calm her girlfriend down.

Neville wasn't smiling.

The Great Hall wasn't loud.

Harry Potter's death was impacting Hogwarts deeply.

McGonagall wasn't asking people to quiet down.

Remus wasn't at his spot, he was with Sirius.

Nothing was the same.

Draco stood up, said nothing, and left the table.

An hour later, Hermione, Pansy, and Ron walked up to the Gryffindor Boy's Dorms to find Draco laying in Harry's bed, wearing that pink hoodie that Harry would always wear, silent tears running down his cheeks.

The only sign to tell that the blond was alive was the moving up and down of his chest.

Pansy walked over to Draco, picking up the blond head and sitting on her lap as she sat down. She rubbed the halo while tears rolled down her face.

"Its OK, Drake, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xoxo, Tiffany


	3. Hello, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this one is sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries in Author*

Sirius wiped away another tear as he looked himself in the mirror. He stared at himself, lips trembling as he wished so hard that he could be hugging Harry close to his chest, helping his walk out of the hospital wing rather then what he was about to do, escort his godson out in a casket to the graveyard.

He took the arm that Remus offered, clinging to his husband, begging his legs to work properly.

He finally made it down the small aisle, stopping at Harry's open casket before letting the tears fall.

"Why, Hare, why did you leave us?" His voice was barely a whisper. His knees gave out and right as he was about to his the ground, Remus caught him, leading him to his seat.

Hermione and Pansy walked up next, Hermione's face flooded with tears. She just cried. Pansy had silent tears running down her face as she left Hermione away.

The last person to walk up to Harry's body was Draco. His shoes making small noises on the grass. He walked up to Harry.

"Hey, Haz," Draco cried. His voice was cracky and small as millions of memories went through his mind.

_Draco heard the door open, he smiled. "Hey, Haz!". He heard Harry cheer back to him, "Hello, My Love."_

_Draco picked up the phone, smiling as Harry's ID came on his screen. "Hey, Haz!" He heard a smile in Harry's voice. "Hello, My Love," Draco smiled and spoke to the brunet._

_Draco hummed as Harry kissed him, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck. "Hey, Haz, missed you," Harry kissed his neck, "Hello, My Love, I missed you more."_   
  


"Please," Draco said, "one more time I want to hear your voice call me your love, please, Harry!" Draco was screaming, tears running down his face. "I love you, come back to me. Don't leave me," Draco leaned down, making their foreheads touch, "come back for your little dragon,". Draco kissed the lifeless lips, tears falling down onto Harry's face. Draco leaned back and took Harry's glasses off his face. "G-goodbye, My Love," he said, his sobs making his small frame shake.

That day, Hogwarts buried their golden boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xoxo, Tiffany


	4. Even Though They Never Got Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of book 1. Phew, that was hella short. Okay, enjoy you guys

Of course, no matter how sad everyone was, classes still must go on.

Draco never went. Hermione and Ron would skip occasionally. The teachers let the small group of Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy pass if needed.

Right now, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise were on their way to DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts).

They walked in and took a seat, Remus - who had just come from his chambers where Sirius lay - walked into the room, his face puffy from crying.

"Today, class, we will be talking about The Patronus Charm," Hermione squeaked while Ron frowned.

"The Patronus Charm is a spell used to fight off Dementors. It is a very hard thing to do. Most full-grown wizards have issues trying to do the charm. A few people do. I have taught this charm before. An a-amazing wizard learned this at just 13. You have to think of your happiest memory while saying," Remus pulled out his wand "Expecto Patronum!" A silver wolf ignited from the tip of his wand but faded quickly.

"B-begin,".

Blaise and Harry never got along well. They didn't hate each other but weren't the closest of friends.

But no matter how much they didn't get along, Blaise broke down crying in the back of the classroom, his sobs silencing the room.

And it was because no one in the room could produce even the smallest sparkle of mist.

After all the training in the DA, after fighting dementors in the third year, not one person, not even Luna, who never lost hope, could produce a Patronus.

Draco walked into the room exactly 7 seconds later, making Blaise look up, his sobs faltering.

"M-mr. Malfoy," Draco put up a hand as if to silence the man.

"I-I can produce a Patronus," many gasps filled the room. Remus looked, gobsmacked, before nodding.

"Please show us," Draco nodded, slowly walking to the middle of the room. He thought of his happiest memory.

_"Hey!" Draco laughed, running away from Harry as the raven began to chase him, finally catching him and pulling the blond onto his lap, tickling his sides. "Did you just slap my arse?" Draco laughed nodded, "sure did, whatcha gonna do ' bout it?" He said, a smirk on his pale face, "this," Draco was about to ask what when Harry's lips were suddenly on his own. He hummed into the other boy's mouth and kissed him back._ _"I love you, Dray," he said, pulling away._

There were tears running down Draco's pale cheeks as he whispered, "Expecto Patronum,".

A beautiful silver stag erupted from his wand, it stayed for a good minute before Draco collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

Hermione ran to the boy, hugging him to her chest, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's, ok, shh, it's alright,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Book 2 is out now<3
> 
> Xoxo, Tiffany

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, sequel coming out soon <3
> 
> Xoxo, Tiffany


End file.
